Paranormal High School
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Hinata se muda a la ciudad de Konoha pero cosas extrañas empiezan a ocurrir desde su llegada y el instituto al que va, no es lo que parece, conoce nuevos amigos, quizás el amor y tambien fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobo, zombies y cosas que jamás llegó a imaginar ¿podrá con esas cosas y seguir llevando una vida normal?/ Advertencia: Sasuhina, UA, OoC, rated T no juzguen sin leer.
1. El comienzo

**Hola gente hermosa, les traigo una nueva historia (por favor no me demanden) espero les guste y si no… bueno.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible lenguaje, OoC, ortografía.**

**Genero: no estoy muy segura pero... **

**Personaje principales: Hinata/ Sasuke.**

**Masashi-Kishimoto es el creador y dueño de los personajes, pero como es Fanfiction, puedo hacer con ellos lo que quiera sin recibir recompensa alguna.**

**(Excepto sus reviews, si los merezco)**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Estaba agotada, había sido un largo viaje en auto, y no sólo se encontraba agotada físicamente, sino mentalmente. Al principio se había negado a abandonar su antiguo hogar, el lugar donde había pasado toda su infancia y donde había vivido la experiencia más triste y devastadora. Pero como su padre era tan estricto y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza; ya no había forma de hacerlo volver atrás, tenía que resignarse.

—_Nos vamos a mudar, la decisión está tomada Hinata, te guste o no—_había dicho su padre en aquella ocasión.

Ahora estaba en su nueva habitación, en su nueva casa que era más vieja que nueva, parecía que nadie hubiera pasado por allí en años, el polvo acumulado y las telarañas le daban un aspecto lúgubre, además de la falta de luz, ya que se acercaba el anochecer. La casa era bastante grande, lo suficiente para cinco personas, ella, su padre Hiashi, su tío Hizashi, su primo Neji y su hermana menor Hanabi; cada uno en su propia habitación.

—Por suerte, no fue tan difícil limpiar mi habitación—dijo para si la chica, luego de colocar las sábana en su cama y mirar a su alrededor. Eran las siete de la noche y no sabía que haría ahora. No tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo pues, tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto—adelante.

— ¿Ya te instalaste, hermana? —Preguntó una joven de cabellos marrones y ojos perlas, esa era Hanabi, la hermana menor.

—Sí, no es tan grande—la menor se recostó en la cama y miró alrededor, esa habitación era como la suya, pequeña, bonita y algo aterradora.

— ¿No sientes algo en esta casa? —Cuestionó Hanabi, tratando de ser discreta pero aún se sentía el interés en el fondo.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana.

—Se siente… se siente como una presencia extraña, como si te observaran—explicó la menor en tono sombrío, Hinata tembló y tragó saliva.

—Bu-bu... bueno—se aclaró la garganta para disimular su miedo—es una casa vieja Hanabi, ya verás como te acostumbras y luego la sensación desaparece—_"Espero" _ pensó la muchacha luego de hablar.

—Supongo que tienes razón—estuvo de acuerdo la de cabello marrón.

Pero en ese momento escucharon un fuerte estruendo provenir de afuera, dieron un respingo y se levantaron para ir a ver que había sido eso, cuando cruzaron la puerta; vieron a su padre, a su tío y a su primo salir a ver también, lo que quería decir que no habían sido ellos. Eso era extraño, porque si ellos estaban en el piso de arriba y la mudanza; hace mucho que se había ido, ¿quién habrá hecho aquel sonido? Todos se movían al mismo tiempo, acercándose a las escaleras, los gemelos mayores les hicieron señas a sus respectivos hijos de que se quedaran allí, mientras ellos bajaban. Las chicas estaban nerviosas y a Neji le picaban los pies por bajar, sin embargo se quedó ahí con ellas. Otro estruendoso golpe se escuchó pero esta vez de donde estaban los jóvenes.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Hizashi asomándose desde el pie de la escalera.

—Nosotros no lo hicimos. Eso sonó en el atico—explicó Neji con el ceño fruncido. Otro estruendo se oyó, pero más lejano y sofocado—y ese fue el sótano.

—Ustedes quédense ahí, bajaremos a ver—ordenó Hiashi mientras le hacía señas a su hermano y comenzaban a caminar en aquella dirección, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

—Neji ¿Por qué te ríes? —Preguntó Hanabi algo enojada, el aludido la miró sin entender.

—Yo no me he reído.

—Claro que sí, escucho una risa masculina, no es gracioso.

—Hanabi, él no se está riendo.

La menor iba a replicar, pero todas las puertas del pasillo se abrieron de súbito con un fuerte sonido, haciendo que pegaran un grito de horror y salieran corriendo escaleras abajo. Los mayores estaban en el oscuro sótano, pero no había nada anormal, fue entonces que escucharon los gritos y rápidamente fueron a ver que ocurría, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban todos en el suelo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó Hiashi molesto y poniéndose de pie.

Estaban tan aturdidos y aterrados que no sabían que contestar. Tampoco era necesario, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y el fuerte viento que hacía afuera, entró por ellas. Ahora sí que ninguno, ni siquiera los mayores, sabían que estaba pasando, jamás se habían visto en semejante situación.

—La casa está embrujada, la casa está embrujada—repetía Hanabi una y otra vez, abrazándose a si misma y mirando a su alrededor, Hinata la abrazó de forma protectora.

—Guarda silencio Hanabi, la casa no está…—decía Hiashi pero se vio interrumpido cuando una silla pasó volando delante de él y se estrelló contra la pared.

— ¿Pero que demonios? —Exclamó Hizashi al ver aquello, algunas cajas que aún no habían desempacado comenzaron a flotar y a voltearse bruscamente. En un momento empezaron a sentir frío y como si alguien les respirara en la nuca, algunos no querían admitirlo pero el miedo comenzaba a invadirles.

Una risa burlona comenzó a escucharse cada vez más fuerte y ellos no sabían de donde provenía, parecía estar por toda la casa, Hinata y Hanabi se cubrieron los oídos pues, sentían que le iban a explotar.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Hiashi furioso, todos dieron un respingo al escucharlo y lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco— ¡Seas lo que seas que este causando esto! ¡Detente! —Los extraños sonidos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que Hiashi reclamaba— ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Esta es mi casa y de mi familia! ¡No te permito que vengas a atormentarnos! ¡Lárgate! ¡Te lo ordeno!

—Hiashi, dudo mucho que lo que este aquí te haga caso…—mencionó Hizashi pero de pronto, las cosas dejaron de volar, moverse y estrellarse contra el suelo u otra superficie, las puertas que estaban abiertas; se cerraron al igual que las ventanas. Ya no se oía nada más, sólo las respiraciones agitadas de la familia, el ambiente cambió a uno más ligero y tranquilo, cosa que todos notaron. Esperaron un rato más, sólo por si acaso ocurría otra cosa, luego de veinte minutos, nada.

—Papá, ahuyentaste a esa cosa—apremió Hanabi con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa y aliviada.

— ¿Pero qué habrá sido aquello, exactamente? —Se preguntaba Hizashi con intriga, mirando el desastre a su alrededor.

—Tal vez la casa estaba embrujada y por eso fue que salió tan barata.

—Silencio, Hanabi.

—Pero Neji…

—Será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir, ustedes tienen que ir a la escuela mañana.

—Sí, Hiashi tiene razón, además nosotros empezaremos a trabajar mañana también.

No muy convencidos los jóvenes subieron las escaleras, rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones, de alguna forma estaban muy agotados, los mayores se quedaron en la sala un momento pero después decidieron subir también, mañana las cosas estarían mejor,

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba más tranquilo en la, ahora casa Hyuga, los hombres estaban en la cocina, Hiashi leía el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café, Hizashi preparaba su desayuno y el de las chicas que aún no habían bajado, Neji ya se había levantado y se encontraba desayunando unos cereales. Mientras ellos estaban en la cocina, en la habitación de Hinata:

— ¡Hermana despierta, llegaremos tarde! —Hanabi entró precipitadamente a la habitación de su hermana mayor, ésta se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana, tenía mucho sueño y no era su intención salir de la cama.

—Cinco minutos más Hanabi.

—Ningún: "cinco minutos más" —Remedó la menor—levántate, ve al baño, vístete y baja a desayunar—. Le quitó las sábanas de encima, la tomó del pie y comenzó a jalar, Hinata se sujetó con fuerza del colchón y el forcejeo se hizo más fuerte.

—Hanabi, basta… déjame dormir un rato más.

— ¡No! Levántate si no quieres que papá se enoje.

—Está bien, ya voy—con un suspiró rendición se levantó de la cama, Hanabi contuvo una carcajada al verla, la mayor frunció el ceño— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Ay, hermana! Te ves horrible cuando estás recién levantada, tu cabello parece un nido de aves o el cabello de Medusa—luego de eso se soltó a reír sin tregua, Hinata aprovechó que estaba distraída y le lanzó una almohada que le dio en la mera cara, ahora la mayor era la que reía.

—Ahora sí me voy a levantar, ve a desayunar, te alcanzó luego.

—Está bien, pero esto no se queda así; ya vas a ver.

Hinata rió suavemente mientras su hermana salía y cerraba la puerta tras de ella, tomó las cosas que necesitaba y fue al baño. Al llegar, se despojó de sus ropas y se metió a la ducha, cuando creyó que era suficiente salió y se envolvió en una toalla, se miró un momento al espejo y se dispuso a peinar su cabello, se cepilló los dientes y luego se puso sus ropas; recogió todo lo que se llevó y fue a su habitación, buscó su bolso con las cosas del instituto y bajó con su familia a desayunar.

A pesar de la agitada bienvenida que les había dado la casa, todos lograron dormir con tranquilidad aquella noche, el ambiente estaba sereno cuando llegó a la cocina y dio los buenos días, todos le respondieron a su respectivo modo, su tío la invitó a sentarse y comer su desayuno antes de partir a su primer día de clases. Eso era algo le ponía algo nerviosa, pero veía a su hermana y a su primo tan tranquilos que la hizo pensar en seguir su ejemplo. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Neji habló:

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde—sus primas asintieron mientras le daban el último sorbo a su jugo de naranja, se pusieron de pie y recogieron sus cosas.

—Tengan cuidado, el instituto no está lejos pero aún así, cuidado. La cena es a las siete así que deben llegar antes de esa hora.

—Sí, tío Hizashi.

—Neji, está pendiente.

—De acuerdo, tío Hiashi.

Se despidieron y salieron los tres; rumbo a su nueva escuela. La mañana era algo fría, pero el sol que comenzaba a salir, la iba haciendo más cálida, fueron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un gran edifico algo envejecido, la verdad parecía algo lúgubre, pero decidieron que sería normal debido a que era su primer día. Se adentraron al edificio y buscaron la oficina del director, cuando la encontraron; tocaron a la puerta y luego de la orden, pasaron. Se encontraban en una especie de recibidor, había un gran escritorio y tras éste, una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros, revisaba unos papeles, se le veía algo estresada, debía ser la secretaría.

—Buenos días, somos los Hyuga y es nuestro primer día de clases—habló Neji llamando la atención de la mujer, alzó la vista de los papeles para mirarlos.

—Oh, bienvenidos. Yo soy Shizune, la asistente de la directora y atiendo en la enfermería, díganme sus respectivos nombres y les diré en que clase estarán.

—Neji Hyuga.

—Hinata Hyuga.

—Hanabi Hyuga.

—Ok… déjenme ver… sí, aquí están—decía mientras buscaba entre las cosas del escritorio—Neji Hyuga, estarás en el grupo cuatro del salón uno. Hinata Hyuga, en el grupo cuatro del salón tres y Hanabi Hyuga, tú estarás en el grupo uno del salón cinco.

—Muchas gracias—agradeció Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego salieron de la oficina. Permanecieron ahí un rato hasta que Neji habló.

—Hanabi, tu salón está en el segundo piso, los nuestros en el tercero, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

— ¡Oh, no! No quiero tener guarda espaldas.

—Está bien, será mejor que vayamos las clases están por empezar.

Y así los tres Hyuga comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos llenos de algunos alumnos, rumbo a sus respectivos salones de clase, dejaron a Hanabi en el segundo piso y cuando subían por las escaleras al tercer piso, hubo una fuerte brisa y Neji se estrelló contra la pared, antes de que Hinata se acercara a su primo; pudo divisar una sombra que iba hacia abajo rápidamente y se perdió entre los últimos escalones.

— ¿Neji, estás bien? —Preguntó angustiada, él se estabilizó y asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien, aunque fue algo extraño. No sé que pasó, pareciera que alguien me empujara pero, no lo sé.

—Había una sombra—Neji la miró al escucharla, él no había visto nada—una sombra que se perdió por el final de las escaleras, ¿no la viste?

—No, pero sentí manos y dedos que me empujaban, además de la brisa—se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos—. Lo mejor es que no le demos importancia y vayamos a nuestros salones, de nada servirá ponernos a pensar en cosas sin sentido.

Neji comenzó avanzar y Hinata lo siguió en silencio y algo preocupada, muchas cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo a su alrededor y eso la asustaba, prefirió dejarlo pasar y pensar mejor en el día que le esperaba. Mientas ellos subían, una figura completamente negra parecía observarlos desde debajo de las escaleras, minutos después, la figura había desaparecido.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Aún no sé que personajes voy a meter ni que otras parejas habrá o si habrá más parejas, pero ya veremos.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, háganla. Alguna historia que deseen leer, lo que quieran. Dejen sus reviews (si los merezco) si no… no hagan nada.**

**El siguiente capitulo se llamará: La verdad de la casa Hyuga y el instituto.**

**Siento que algo se me olvida… lo recordaré más tarde. Nos leemos.**

**Kisses de chocolate y mantequilla.**


	2. La verdad de la casa Hyuga y el institut

**Hola gente hermosa, lamento el retraso pero por asuntos familiares no había podido actualizar nada, ninguna de mis historias, solo esta pude hacerle un capitulo, mi inspiración… o es extraña o es Shikamaru (no me maten, please T.T) Bueno, no les molesto más, aquí el cap que es bien largo y que espero recompense mi ausencia, disfrutenlo.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible lenguaje, OoC, ortografía.**

**Genero: no estoy muy segura pero... hay varios.**

**Personaje principales: Hinata/ Sasuke.**

**Masashi-Kishimoto es el creador y dueño de los personajes, pero como es Fanfiction, puedo hacer con ellos lo que quiera sin recibir recompensa alguna.**

**(Excepto sus reviews, si los merezco)**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Cuando Hinata llegó a su salón, se sintió algo nerviosa así que, dio un profundo respiro para infundarse valor, aún estaba asustada y preocupada por lo sucedido con su primo, pero como decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de no ver a mucha gente adentro, sólo un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas hablando, y lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a un chico de cabello rubio arriba de una de las mesas bailando quien sabe qué.

Todos se giraron a verla y ella se ruborizó, se mantuvieron en silencio y el chico rubio aún seguía moviendo la cadera como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hinata bajó la vista y se sentó en el lugar más apartado de todos, los alumnos volvieron a lo que hacían; ya sin tomarla en cuenta, cosa que le hizo sentir alivio. Sacó sus cosas y vio como poco a poco, sus ahora compañeros de clase iban llegando, el chico aún seguía bailando y no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que llegó el profesor. Se veía algo joven para ser un profesor, tenía la piel algo oscura, cabellos y ojos negros, además tenía una cicatriz por encima de su nariz, casi se le podía ver una vena palpitante en su frente al darse cuenta del rubio bailarín.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Se puede saber que rayos haces encima de la mesa? ¡Bájate ya! —Gritó el profesor pero el chico no parecía escucharlo pues, tenía unos audífonos y la música a todo volumen.

—Ahora sí Naruto está en problemas—susurraron algunos cuando vieron al profesor caminar furioso hacia su compañero. Todos se apartaron del camino del profesor, que furioso y con el ceño fruncido se paró detrás del chico que ahora cantaba en voz alta y hacía pasos de baile.

.

_Oppan gangnam style_

_Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style_

_.  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh- sexy lady_

.

Todo el mundo en el salón comenzó a reír a carcajada y al profesor, la vena que tenía en la frente se le fue haciendo más pronunciada debido a la furia, Hinata sentía lastima y algo de vergüenza ajena por el pobre rubio. El hombre trató de respirar profundo para tranquilizarse, luego, jaló bruscamente al muchacho del pantalón haciendo que quedará sentado encima de la mesa, desorientado miró a su alrededor, un rubor se extendió por sus marcadas mejillas y cuando se fijó en el profesor, comenzó a sudar frío y a tragar con dificultad, estaba en problemas.

—Hola, Iruka-sensei—dijo el rubio avergonzado mientras se quitaba los audífonos— ¿cómo ha estado?

—Hola, Naruto—contestó el profesor con sarcasmo, fingiendo estar feliz de la vida—estoy muy bien, pero tú, ¿porqué no te paras frente a toda la clase y nos cantas un poco?

—Ay, no gracias Iruka-sensei, ¿después cómo daría la clase usted?

—Entonces… ¡Cállate, siéntate y presta atención a la lección! —Gritó Iruka, Naruto rápidamente tomó asiento y prestó atención al igual que todos los demás, mientras el hombre iba a su escritorio dando grandes zancadas.

—Oye, Sasuke-cretino ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Iruka-sensei estaba aquí? —Preguntaba el rubio en un susurro a un pelinegro sentado a su izquierda que no parecía importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Hmp, no es mi asunto. Tú te lo buscaste por idiota. Mediocre—dijo indiferente mientras prestaba atención a lo que el profesor copiaba en el pizarrón.

—Maldito bastardo, cretino, idiota, imbecil, hijo de… ¡Auch!

— ¡Naruto, te dije que prestaras atención! Salte de la clase y espera en el pasillo—ordenó Iruka luego de haberle lanzado el borrador en la cabeza, Hinata estaba sentada en una esquina detrás del rubio y podía escuchar lo que ocurría.

—No, por favor, Iruka-sensei, estaré tranquilo—rogó el rubio, Iruka se apretó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, tratando de ganar paciencia.

—Más te vale, te lo dejo pasar porque es el primer día de clase pero si vuelve a ocurrir, tendrás serios problemas—advirtió Iruka, Naruto tragó saliva y asintió de forma rápida—Bien. Como todos saben, soy Iruka Umino, su profesor de historia y guía. Así que cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré disponible, además deben saber que si algún profesor tiene una queja de ustedes, lo cual espero no ocurra—dijo esto mirando fijamente a Naruto que sonrió avergonzado—me la informarán a mí y tendré que hacerme cargo, ¿comprendieron?

—Sí, Iruka-sensei—dijeron los alumnos al unísono.

—Veo algunas caras conocidas del año pasado y unas nuevas ¿Por qué no se presenta cada quién y nos conocemos más? —Cuando Iruka dijo aquello, Hinata quiso desaparecer, no tenía ganas de levantarse y presentarse, estaba segura de que si lo hacía; terminaría en desmayo.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron presentándose, diciendo sus nombres y alguno que otro comentario adicional que quisieran agregar. Pasaron los alumnos: Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Karin Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Suigetsu Hozuki, Sai Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, hasta llegar al chico rubio de antes.

— ¡Soy Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki! Me gusta el ramen y algún día seré el presidente ¡De veras!— hablaba eufórico el rubio, al escuchar lo último los demás se echaron a reír, el chico miró a su alrededor con extrañeza— ¿Por qué se ríen? Es verdad y mi prima Karin será mi asistente… ¡Auch! ¿Eso por qué fue?

—Nadie debía saber que somos familia, cabeza hueca—dijo enojada una pelirroja que debía ser Karin, la prima, luego de haberle arrojado un libro a la cabeza del rubio.

—Bueno, ya basta, ahora el que sigue—interrumpió el profesor cuando vio al chico abrir la boca. Un chico de cabello negro y pose indiferente, que se había mantenido fuera de todo eso como si no le importara, se puso de pie, era el mismo que había hablado con el rubio bailarín antes y a Hinata por alguna razón; aquel joven le inspiraba algo de miedo, también se percató que algunas de las chicas presentes, suspiraron de forma soñadora al ver que era su turno.

—Sasuke Uchiha y eso es todo—fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho, luego se sentó como si nada, algunas chicas suspiraron de nuevo mientras los demás parecían un poco aturdidos, el profesor parpadeo un par de veces mientras pensaba para si: _Al menos esta vez no son monosílabos_.

—El siguiente, por favor—al decir eso; Hinata se puso nerviosa, seguía ella, muy lentamente se puso de pie y ahora todos la miraban con mucha curiosidad, debido a sus extraños ojos blancos, los susurros comenzaron a escucharse y ella se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, incluso los del chico pelinegro.

—B-bueno… yo… m-mi nombre es… Hinata Hyuga y… recién acabo de mudarme, así que… todavía no c-conozco la ciudad—habló como pudo, pues sentía la garganta cerrada y cómo algunas palabras se le trababan, estaba apunto de sentarse pero una pregunta la hizo quedarse de pie.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa con tus ojos?

—Sí, ¿te estás quedando ciega?

— ¡Kiba, Naruto! Castigados, limpiar el salón al terminar las clases—les llamó la atención Iruka, ambos chicos pusieron expresión de horror al saber el castigo.

— ¿Por qué Iruka-sensei? Naruto fue el imprudente.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves, cachorrito?

—Basta Naruto, y tu también, Kiba. Esas cosas no se preguntan.

—No se preocupe, sensei—interrumpió la Hyuga, ahora la atención estaba dirigida ella nuevamente, excepto la del Uchiha que no había apartado la mirada ni un segundo, cosa que la puso más nerviosa y ruborizada, si es que aquello era posible. El profesor la miró interrogante—es algo genético, viene de la familia de mi padre, todos los Hyuga tenemos los ojos así.

— ¿Y donde vives ahora? —Preguntó un gordito que comía papitas, prestaron más atención.

—En la vieja mansión que está a unas cuadras del instituto—respondió la pelinegra un poco más calmada, pero esa calma no le duró mucho pues; un silencio sepulcral se instaló por toda el aula y eso la extrañó, la cara de sus compañeros y profesor eran todo un poema— ¿Ocurre algo?

Rápidamente los susurros se escucharon por todo el lugar, algunos no salían de su asombro y Hinata no entendía absolutamente nada, hasta que uno se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Te refieres a la mansión que está a cuatro cuadras de aquí? ¿La que se ve como de siglo pasado? —Ella asintió aún extrañada—, esa casa está embrujada desde hace mucho tiempo, ocurrieron muchos asesinatos ahí, por eso nadie a habitado esa casa en años.

—Suigetsu, no digas tonterías—lo regañó Iruka—esos son puros cuentos que la gente inventa con algún fin oculto. No hagas caso a estupideces, Hinata. Bueno, mejor continuemos con la clase.

Hinata se sentó pensativa, no lograba entender de qué iba todo aquello, sintió una intensa mirada en ella y volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Era Sasuke Uchiha, el pelinegro indiferente, ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando hizo contacto con los profundos y oscuros ojos del chico, sin embargo no apartó la mirada, la mantuvo firme aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose de nervios. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor, como si solamente estuvieran ellos dos y nadie más, ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo ¿qué era eso que estaba pasando? No tuvieron tiempo de averiguarlo pues, Sasuke apartó la mirada dos segundos antes de que el profesor llamara la atención.

Aquello había sido bastante extraño para la Hyuga, jamás en toda su corta vida, le había mantenido la mirada a nadie, siempre se sentía cohibida, ni a su propio padre podía mirar fijamente. Bueno es que la mirada de su padre era demasiado intimidante para ella y la de ese chico también, sacudió su cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente, debí prestar atención a la clase, no importaba que fuera el primer día. Lo que siguió de las primeras dos clases fue normal, sólo unas cuantas investigaciones y ya.

Al acabar la segunda clase, la de matemáticas con Sarutobi Asuma, el chico que había discutido con el rubio en la primera clase se acercó a Hinata con una sonrisa perruna en el rostro, ya casi todos alumnos habían abandonado el salón.

—Hola—ella lo miró mientras guardaba sus cosas—, me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, lamento haber dicho todo aquello en la clase de historia, no fue mi intención ser mala persona.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada—contestó tímidamente al ponerse de pie. El chico la miró extrañado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, otra voz interrumpió, pero esta era un poco más calmada y algo lúgubre.

—Vámonos Kiba, no molestes a la chica—decía el chico tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes ¿oscuros? Hinata estaba intrigada, le parecía raro que alguien usara lentes oscuros estando en un lugar cerrado, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Yo no la estoy molestando, tú eres el molesto—se enfurruñó el Inuzuka, la Hyuga simplemente se mantenía callada mientras los veía discutir.

—Mi nombre es Shino Aburame—se presentó el de lentes oscuros, ignorando a su compañero y extendiéndole la mano a la de ojos perlas que la aceptó algo cohibida—no te preocupes por él, siempre es así.

—Hinata Hyuga y no hay problema.

—Oye Hinata, ven con nosotros a la cafetería, tenemos hora libre y podremos charlar.

—Kiba, no debes ser imprudente. Lo correcto es preguntar primero, no sabes si ella tiene otros asuntos—habló Shino de forma diplomática, el chico de extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas se enfurruñó más—. Puedes venir con nosotros si no tienes otras cosas que hacer.

—No conozco a nadie en esta escuela; aparte de mi hermana menor y mi primo, creo que… no estaría mal, si a ustedes no les molesta.

— ¡No se diga más! ¡Vámonos! —Exclamó Kiba pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y prácticamente; arrastrándola a la salida, Shino suspiró algo cansado y los siguió a su ritmo.

Llegaron a la cafetería y Kiba los guió hacia una mesa vacía, Shino apareció con unas bebidas y le pasó una a sus compañeros. Destaparon las botellas y dieron un sorbo, luego el Inuzuka inició una conversación con la chica, en realidad él era el único que hablaba, le preguntaba que cómo era sus estadía allí, que si le gustaba la escuela y apenas le daba oportunidad de asentir, en un momento la charla cambió al de la ahora mansión Hyuga.

—Pero ¿por qué todos se sorprendieron al saber que vivía allí? —Cuestionó la de ojos perlas, ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas.

—Pues, como dijo Suigetsu, la casa está embrujada debido a muchas cosas que ocurrieron ahí.

—Lo que Kiba quiere decir es que…—intervino Shino mientras miraba a Hinata de forma lúgubre por encima de los lentes—una de las historias dice que hace muchos años, vivía una joven pareja con su hijo de cinco años, el hombre era cruel, se emborrachaba y golpeaba a su esposa hasta el punto de dejarla inconcientes, un día; él llegó más borracho de lo acostumbrado y llamó a su mujer a gritos violentos y cuando esta apareció, sin razón alguna se dispuso a golpearla con un látigo, el niño que siempre veía todo y se quedaba callado, intentó detener a su padre pero lo que consiguió fue un golpe en la mejilla.

"—Déjalo en paz—exclamaba aquella ensangrentada mujer desde el suelo, el marido no le hizo caso y tomó al niño del cuello y lo cargó como si fuera un costal, luego se lo llevó afuera, los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban por todo los alrededores pero nadie salió a ayudarlos.

"Cerca de la casa hay un lago, fue hasta donde llegaron, el hombre se fue adentrando más y más al agua fría de la noche, cuando el agua le llegaba más arriba de la cintura, bajó al niño y lo hundió por completo, el pequeño pataleaba e intentaba zafarse de las manos de su padre pero no lo lograba. Cuando la esposa llegó a donde estaba su marido, ya era tarde, el cuerpo del niño flotaba en el agua sin vida, ella rompió en llanto desgarrador y corrió hacia la casa cuando vio a su esposo caminar en su dirección.

"Llegó a la cocina y se puso a buscar algo que la ayudara, sólo encontró el cuchillo con el que cortaba los alimento, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y por ella entró el hombre con la misma intención de siempre, decidida; tomó el cuchillo antes de que él la tomara por los cabellos y la arrojara al suelo, gateó por el suelo para alejarse un poco de él y ponerse de pie, cuando lo logró; el marido se le acercó amenazante pero ella fue más rápida y le clavó el cuchillo en medio de los ojos.

"Ya enloquecida, lo sacó y lo clavó en distintas partes del cuerpo del esposo, que debido a la gravedad de las heridas y la perdida de sangre, murió. Cansada, dejó el cuerpo inerte en el suelo de la cocina y salió en dirección al lago, donde aún yacía el cuerpo de su hijo. Llegó a su destino pero no vio el cuerpo, se soltó en llanto y fue cuando se percató de que aún llevaba el cuchillo con el que había matado a aquel hombre, vio en eso su última esperanza y aunque fue extraño, con el aullar de un solitario lobo, se apuñaleó en el corazón y murió.

—Dicen que el fantasma del hombre se quedó en la casa, pues debido a lo que hizo en vida; no puede cruzar y se dedica a asustar a cualquiera que se atreva a vivir en su casa—. Habló Kiba después de que Shino terminara de contar el relato—y si vas al lago de noche y escuchas un lobo aullar, los espíritus del niño y la esposa aparecerán.

—Que horror, pero ¿por qué se quedan? —Preguntó Hinata con intriga, Shino fue quien respondió.

—Cuando tienes una muerte inesperadamente violenta, como la del hombre y el niño, o te suicidas como la mujer, piensas que no tiene caso ni sentido cruzar, entonces te quedas en ese plano, algunos saben del transcurrir del tiempo, otros reviven la historia una y otra vez.

—La gente que supo de la historia dice que, el hombre fue tan malo que ni el infierno lo quiso allá—comentó Kiba, la pelinegra tembló de sólo imaginarse todo eso, pensó que ese hombre era el que había residido en su casa.

—Lo cual no es cierto, es un espíritu inteligente que quiso quedarse en esa casa a hacer el mal—Shino hablaba como si tuviera mucha experiencia sobre el tema y a Kiba parecía fastidiarle—no te enfurruñes Kiba, yo sé más cosas de las que tú puedas llegar a entender.

— ¿Eres tan sabio, que sabes de todos los fantasmas que hay en toda la ciudad y en el instituto?

—Claro y se llama hacer investigación.

— ¿Hay fantasmas en toda la ciudad y el instituto? —Preguntó algo escandalizada la Hyuga, no quería escuchar una respuesta afirmativa pero tenía que saber la verdad.

—Hinata, Konoha es, declarada oficialmente, la ciudad más embrujada del país y el instituto es el primero de la lista. Murieron estudiantes, hicieron ritos satánicos con sacrificios humanos y muchas cosas más—a medida que Kiba explicaba, Hinata iba abriendo más y más los ojos, empezaba a sentir algo de miedo.

—Pero si no los molestas o te cruzas en sus caminos, no te pasará nada—comentó el de lentes al ver la expresión de la chica, en ese momento sonó el timbre y tuvieron que levantarse para ir a su próxima clase.

Las clases transcurrieron normal y los demás días también, una semana había transcurrido y Hinata se sentía más cómoda en su escuela y con sus nuevos amigos. Después del primer día, ya había entablado amistad con la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, incluso con la pelirroja Karin había hecho amistad, aunque era un poco renuente. Sólo con dos personas no había cruzado ni siquiera dos palabras, aquel rubio hiperactivo y el pelinegro indiferente, había descubierto que esos dos eran los mejores amigos (cosa que la tenía estupefacta debido a sus diferentes personalidades, pero pensaba que lo opuestos se atraen) y según lo que le habían contado, Naruto vivía al cuidado de su padre y su padrino, mientras que Sasuke al de su hermano mayor y eso era todo lo que sabía.

Aunque mentía si decía que no había cruzado nada con el pelinegro, cada día y en cualquier momento, sentía una penetrante punzada en su nuca y cuando se giraba, se topaba con la oscura, profunda e interesada mirada de Sasuke Uchiha y era entonces cuando se sentía completamente aturdida. No sabía que ocurría en el momento en el que cruzaban miradas, terminaba perdida en algún lugar de su mente, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera entender lo que ocurría, el pelinegro apartaba la vista y hacía como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella prefirió no quemarse el cerebro pensando en eso y continuó su rutina con normalidad.

Un día luego de la clase de ciencias, una buena materia si no fuera por su espeluznante profesor que parecía tener una extraña afición por el Uchiha, ella se había tardado en recoger sus cosas, Kiba y Shino se habían adelantado a la cafetería a guardar una mesa antes de que todas estuvieran ocupadas, de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, se dio la vuelta y el profesor la estaba mirando muy detenidamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de hablar.

— ¿O-ocurre algo, Orochimaru-sensei? —Él no respondió; la siguió mirando, sentado en su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas al frente de su rostro, la Hyuga se sentía muy nerviosa con la presencia del profesor, no le inspiraba confianza.

—Si ya terminó de recoger sus cosas, señorita Hyuga, por favor retírese—Hinata no lo pensó dos veces, al ver que había terminado de recoger, salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Antes de irse logró escuchar algo como: "_Al fin solos Sasukito_" pero pensó que había sido su imaginación pues, ya no quedaban alumnos en el salón.

Respiró aliviada y caminó en dirección a la cafetería, en donde sus amigos las estaban esperando, al llegar quedó un tanto desorientada. El lugar estaba en casi completo silencio pero sin embargo, todos estaban aglomerados en una mesa y no podía ver que era lo que ocurría, así que se acercó y al hacerlo, en el medio de aquel círculo de personas vio a Kiba, siendo sostenido por Shikamaru y Shino, mientras que a Naruto lo sostenía Suigetsu y Sasuke. Ambos chicos hiperactivos se mandaban miradas de odio y forcejaban para intentar librarse de sus opresores, sin éxito.

— ¡Retráctate, sarnoso! —Exclamó con furia el rubio, intentando abalanzarse sobre el Inuzuka, fracasando en el intento.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo digo la verdad, ¿te afecta? —Decía burlón el muchacho, Hinata se acercó como pudo hacia Kiba y los demás.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó a Ino que era la más cercana, ella suspiró de forma cansina, como si fuera a decir algo loco.

—Una tontería… tropezaron el uno con el otro cuando entraron; luego, tomaron la misma silla en la que se sentarían y se pusieron a discutir de quién era la mesa, Kiba lo insultó y aquí están—explicó con mucha flojera y algo de molestia, Hinata miró a cada chico, le parecía algo absurdo pero por lo poco que conocía al chico perruno, sabía que haría de todo eso un gran problema.

— ¡Maldito perro callejero! —Gritó Naruto y ambos se abalanzaron al frente de nuevo, sin éxito pues; aún eran sostenidos por sus compañeros.

—Dejen de ser problemáticos los dos, cielos, algún profesor vendrá y estaremos todos en líos—mencionó con desgano Shikamaru, el chico más inteligente y-por desgracia-holgazán del instituto, lo último que quería era ganar un castigo cuando tenía tanto sueño y lo único que quería era dormir un día entero.

—Kiba, por favor, déjalo ya—pidió Hinata poniéndose a un costado en medio de ambos chicos.

—Olvídalo, Hinata—dijo Naruto haciendo que ella respingara al oír su nombre por parte de él—ese perro no entiende de razones. Es más animal que humano y eso lo hace idiota-inservible.

— ¡¿Qué!? Ahora sí te daré tu merecido, maldito rubio oxigenado—. Los dos se soltaron de sus opresores y prepararon sus puños, Naruto el izquierdo y Kiba el derecho, golpearon la mano del otro y se desviaron en dirección a la Hyuga que quedó paralizada. Alguien la apartó del camino y los golpes de los chicos dieron en el rostro de alguien, que salió disparado golpeando una mesa y luego la pared, todos se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, salieron corriendo; quedando solamente un pequeño grupo. Kiba y Naruto gritaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Gai-sensei! —Sí, ellos habían golpeado a su profesor de deportes, Maito Gai, un hombre extraño y de rara vestimenta que en ese momento parecía inconciente, ambos se asustaron pues estaban en problemas.

— ¿Qué hicieron, par de tontos? —Habló Karin alarmada y enojada, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba, fueron los que se quedaron pero no se movieron hasta que una voz lúgubre los sobresaltó.

— ¡Haruno, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Namikaze, Uchiha y Nara! —Exclamó Orochimaru cuando llegó y vio lo que había ocurrido— ¡Están todos ustedes castigados! Los quiero en mi laboratorio al terminar las clases—dicho esto se marchó, dejando a los contrariados alumnos con un dormido Gai, al cual no había tomado en cuenta.

Hinata sintió un firme agarre en su brazo izquierdo, ese agarre que la había jalado y salvado del par de golpes que sin querer se habían desviado hacia ella, alzó la vista para mirar quién era su salvador y se sorprendió, el Uchiha era el que la sujetaba y que la había apartado del camino. Sintió el calor subir por su rostro, se había sonrojado "sin razón", carraspeó un poco para ver si alguna palabra salía de su boca y de paso, llamaba la atención del chico.

—Uchiha ¿p-podría so-soltarme? P-por favor—dijo en voz muy baja pero que fue escuchada por el chico que en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, por eso se sentía extrañamente bien. La soltó como si su piel quemara, aunque pudo ser verdad pues le ardía un poco la mano pero lo ignoró y se alejó de ella; ya que estaban muy cerca—. Muchas gracias—, Hinata lo dijo por dos razones y él lo sabía, así que simplemente asintió y miró en otra dirección.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Iruka había llegado y se encontró con el grupo de chicos; además de un Gai aún inconsciente en el piso.

—Iruka-sensei, pues, golpearon accidentalmente a Gai-sensei y ahora no sabemos cómo está—habló rápidamente Ino omitiendo los detalles importantes, Iruka se acercó al hombre sin preguntar nada.

—Gai, despierta, ¿estás bien? —Le decía al inconsciente para ver si reaccionaba pero no obtuvo respuesta—parece ser que se golpeó la cabeza, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, chicos ayúdenme—dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes y éstos rápidamente hicieron lo que les pidieron, entre todos cargaron con el profesor y lo llevaron a la enfermería; siendo seguidos por las chicas.

— ¡Cielos! Esto es problemático—Comentó Shikamaru al sentir el peso de su profesor mientras caminaban.

Luego de unas vueltas y cruzar unos cuantos pasillos, llegaron a su destino, Sakura abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que los demás entraran. La enfermera, una mujer joven de cabellos y ojos negros, además de una actitud algo acelerada, alzó la vista de los papeles que revisaba; sentada en su escritorio, abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie inmediatamente, caminó hacia ellos y les indicó que pusieran al hombre en una camilla. Hinata se sorprendió de ver aquella mujer allí, como la había visto en la dirección revisando papeles; supuso que era la secretaria, aunque antes de que llegaran también veía papeles, debía preguntar si ejercía dos profesiones en el instituto.

— ¿Estará bien, Shizune?

—Sí, Iruka. Sólo se golpeó la cabeza y está durmiendo, por así decirlo. No es nada grave.

—Menos mal, porque a estas alturas es difícil conseguir un profesor de deportes—dijo Iruka sintiendo alivio al escuchar eso, los alumnos soltaron el aire que habían contenido, pues esperaban no haberse pasado de la raya, bueno; solamente Naruto y Kiba porque fueron los causantes, los otros fueron algún tipo de cómplices.

—Ni que lo digas, yo estoy atareada siendo la secretaria de Lady-Tsunade y la enfermera al mismo tiempo, que no te sorprenda verme en una de esas camillas medio moribunda—ambos superiores rieron mientras los jóvenes se miraban y sentían que hacían mal tercio.

—Mmm… Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos clases a las cuales asistir—anunció Sakura pero pareciera que no la habían escuchado, bufó molesta mientras que Karin sonreía de forma burlona, todos salieron de la enfermería de forma nada discreta pero aún así; ni siquiera los notaron.

—Nunca me había sentido tan ignorada en mi vida—comentó Ino con algo de frustración—excepto la vez en la que les pregunté a mis padres por qué había chocolate y crema batida regado por la sala.

—Ammm… ¿Ino? ¿Lograste saber el por qué? —Preguntó Kiba, pensando si la rubia era tan inocente, todos pensaban lo mismo.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo supe—respondió muy segura—cuando encontré la ropa interior de mi madre debajo del sofá.

—Eso es asqueroso, de veras—comentó Naruto sintiendo escalofríos, los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

— ¿Chicos? —Habló la Hyuga llamando la atención de sus compañeros, cosa que la puso algo nerviosa y ruborizada—bueno, c-creo que es algo tarde y t-tenemos que ir a clases.

—De veras que Hinata tiene razón.

— ¡Oye, Naruto! No le hables con tanta confianza—lo regañó Kiba, el rubio le sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño chiquito.

—Aquí empezamos de nuevo—se lamentó Shino con su siempre semblante y voz indiferentes y tranquilos. El Inuzuka y el Namikaze comenzaron a discutir otra vez.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de ganar otro castigo—dijo el Uchiha comenzando a caminar en dirección a su próxima clase, sus compañeros lo siguieron; dejando al par de chicos con sus peleas.

Hinata caminaba de última, por eso fue la única que escuchó un extrañó gruñido, se volteó pero estaba lejos de sus dos compañeros; así que no pudieron ser ellos, miró en todas las direcciones posibles pero no había nada y decidió que había sido su imaginación. Cuando se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, se topó con algo que la dejó horrorizada y la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, una espesa bruma negra tomaba forma frente a ella, una forma parecida a la de un humano, había piernas, torso, brazos y cabeza, nada más eso, no había rostro o algo que pudiera identificar, todo era de un intenso negro. Sólo se mantenía allí, frente a ella, sin moverse y nada más.

Hasta que esa cosa alzó su brazo derecho, en el cual se formó una especie de garra que apuntaba hacia ella y en lo que suponía era el rostro vacío de eso, donde debían estar sus ojos, dos esferas de un brillante color anaranjado parecían mirarla con mucha maldad y diversión. La Hyuga sentía latir su corazón aceleradamente y cómo un miedo y unas inmensas ganas de llorar la invadían, tenía que hacer algo pero ¿qué? Fue entonces que eso, echó hacia atrás su brazo y supo que la iba a atacar, no podía moverse del susto así que simplemente, cerró los ojos y esperó a que viniera el golpe.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**¡NO! ¡Hinata párate y corre que te van a matar! Dios, quién fue la mensa que escribió esto y lo dejó ahí… (Procesando)… ¡FUI YO! T.T Ay, bueno…**

**Ojala el capitulo les haya agradado, háganmelo saber en un reviews (si lo merezco, si no, no hagan nada, igual les agradezco) estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Nos leemos en el próx cap que se llamará: **_Mi amiga Hanako, la niña de los baños._** %Kisses de chocolate y mantequilla%**

**¡Por cierto gente! Acabo de abrirme una cuenta en Twitter, por si les interesa, revisen mi perfil n.n**

**.**

**Lali-chan16****:** Hola, a mi también me gusta el terror ¡Sí! Ya hacía falta uno así con esta pareja, que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi también me deja intriga y eso que yo lo escribo, ojala te haya gustado la conti. Gracias por tu reviews, salu2 y cuídate.

.

**Duendi:** Ey, que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior, a mi también me pasa igual y tenía muchas ganas de que hubiera algo así sobre esta pareja, que bien que te guste la narración, no fue si no hasta hace poco que me di cuenta de que mi narración había mejorado un millón, porque si vieras mi primera historia (que no está aquí, por cierto) te quedarías ¿What? Te agradezco que dejaras un review, me hizo happy, ojala te haya gustado la conti, nos leemos, saluditos.

.

ChocolateAdicct: Hola, que bien que así te parezca, me esfuerzo para que sea del agrado de todos, aquí el cap 2, espero te guste. Muchísimas gracias por dejar review, soy feliz con ellos y me hacen continuar escribiendo. Cuídate y hasta la próxima.

.

Magic ann love: Hi, que bueno que te encante, a mí también me ha llamado la atención siempre. Espero el capitulo 2 te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, salu2 y cuídate.

.

**Rikodu' No Asuna:** Muchas gracias, en verdad me esfuerzo para que les guste, espero que este cap también sea igual, gracias por dejar review, lo aprecio de veras (eso último me pareció familiar ¬¬) Salu2, nos leemos luego.

.

**RAYMAR:** que bien que te haya encantado, lamento no haber publicado pronto pero ya sabes, los problemas y asuntos personales (además de la inspiración) no lo quieren así, pero te agradezco muchísimo tu review, ojala el capitulo te haya gustado también, nos leemos la proxima.


	3. Mi amiga Hanako, la niña de los baños 1

**Ya sé, ha pasado una eternidad, pero como dije en otro fic, no he estado muy bien, pero no importa, ya estoy aquí con el capitulo más largo que he escrito en la historia (aunque esta dividido, esta es la primera parte) espero les guste y recompense mi tardanza, ustedes me dirán, no juzguen sin leer ¡gócenlo! **

**Advertencia: UA, posible lenguaje, OoC, ortografía.**

**Genero: Supernatural/ Romance/ Humor y otros**

**Personaje principales: Hinata Hyuga/ Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Masashi-Kishimoto es el creador y dueño de los personajes, pero como es Fanfiction, puedo hacer con ellos lo que quiera sin recibir recompensa alguna.**

**(Excepto sus reviews, si los merezco)**

**.**

_Los mounstros existen, los fantasmas también._

_Viven dentro de nosotros, y en ocasiones nos vencen._

_Stephen King_

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

_Fue entonces que eso, echó hacia atrás su brazo y supo que la iba a atacar, no podía moverse del susto así que simplemente, cerró los ojos y esperó a que viniera el golpe._

**.**

— ¡Hinata!

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Fue algo muy confuso, no sabemos exactamente.

Hinata escuchaba voces a su alrededor, sabía que esas voces pertenecían a sus compañeros pero no podía verlos ni podía moverse, sentía una punzada en su cabeza y que estaba recostada en las piernas de alguien. Poco a poco volvía a la conciencia, no recordaba con exactitud lo que había ocurrido, estaba aturdida, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos topándose con el blanco techo, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar bien.

—Gracias a Dios que despertaste, Hinata—escuchó que dijo con alivio Sakura, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su cabeza reposaba en las piernas de la peli-rosa. Sus demás compañeros se acercaron a mirar el estado de la chica, se levantó con mucho cuidado hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, miró a su alrededor y sólo estaban ellos, la extraña masa negra se había ido.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Eso es lo que queremos saber, Hinata, cuando nosotros llegamos, Naruto y Kiba ya estaban contigo en el suelo—explicó Ino algo preocupada, la Hyuga frunció el ceño y trató de recordar lo último ocurrido con aquella cosa.

—H-había algo frente a mí…—comenzó a narrar, los demás prestaron atención—no sé que era exactamente… era, como una espesa masa negra que… que tomaba forma humana o algo parecido, tenía una garra lista para atacarme y eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

—Yo ví cuando esa cosa la iba a atacar—confesó Naruto y todos posaron su vista en él—grité: ¡Hinata! Y corrí hacia ella para ayudarla mientras dejaba a Kiba atrás, eso pareció mirarme y luego se esfumó.

—Cuando llegué, Naruto sostenía a Hinata desmayada, sin embargo…—Kiba se detuvo en lo que decía, como asimilando lo que seguiría—me pareció ver una sombra escurrirse por la pared pero no estoy seguro.

—Eso es algo extraño—mencionó pensativo Shino, permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que el Namikaze chasqueó los dedos como si tuviera una brillante idea.

—Lo que debemos hacer es investigar—casi todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada—yo sé donde puedo conseguir información.

— ¿Se puede saber donde, mediocre? —Le preguntó Sasuke con gesto burlón.

—No, aún no, pero ya lo sabrán.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hyuga? —Preguntó Shikamaru mientras que junto con Shino ayudaban a poner de pie a ambas chicas en el suelo, ya desviando la atención de todos.

—S-sí, s-sólo me palpitan las sienes—respondió mientras frotaba el lugar mencionado.

—Tal vez debamos llevarla a la enfermería.

—N-no, Karin, estoy bien. Lo mejor sería regresar a clases—la Hyuga se negaba rotundamente a ir a la enfermería, no quería ser una molestia para nadie y menos ahora que tenía la intensa mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, eso la hacía sentir demasiado incomoda.

—Ya la oyeron, no quiere ir. Vamos a clases—anunció con seriedad el pelinegro mientras avanzaba en dirección al salón, los presentes miraron a Hinata y luego a Sasuke; repitiendo la acción varias veces, suspiraron cansinamente y caminaron tras el chico, ella los siguió muy de cerca, por si acaso.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, su última clase es música que era impartida por un profesor llamado Killer Bee. Un hombre demasiado animado que cuando hablaba… no hablaba, sino que cantaba haciendo rimas, según él hacía rimas, los alumnos pensaban que estaba algo loco, pero no hacían ningún comentario al respecto porque también les daba algo de miedo.

—Con eso terminamos la clase, yeah. Para mañana quiero el trabajo, oh—"decía" el hombre con animo después de que el timbre sonara, anunciando la hora de salida, los alumnos suspiraron, cada vez iba peor.

Poco a poco iban saliendo del salón y afuera de éste; un pequeño grupo de alumnos se iba reuniendo con algo de pereza, pues sabían que en cualquier momento debían ir al laboratorio a cumplir el castigo que Orochimaru-sensei les daría. Sin embargo un rubio hiperactivo salió alegremente del salón y se dirigía a la salida sin prestarle atención a las miradas incrédulas y enojadas de sus compañeros.

—Nos veremos mañana chicos, de veras—se despidió a mitad de camino pero fue jalado de la camisa por el Uchiha.

—Ningún "nos vemos mañana" ¿se te olvida que tenemos un castigo que cumplir por tu culpa? —Mencionó enojado el pelinegro, Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, como recordando apenas el castigo, luego sonrió tontamente.

— ¿A que no saben? —Preguntó y todos lo miraron, esperando a que continuara—se me olvidó—de alguna forma pudieron evitar caer al suelo de golpe, resultaba increíble la idiotez del chico. Sasuke lo soltó de golpe haciendo que cayera sentado en el piso.

—Perdedor—le dijo el pelinegro; mirándolo desde arriba haciendo que el rubio se cruzara de brazos y se enfurruñara, luego de unos segundos chasqueó los dedos como si se le acabara de ocurrir una buena idea— ¡No! No te vas a ir corriendo; dejándonos a nosotros pagar por el castigo—lo regañó el Uchiha, el Namikaze se desanimó y volvió a su postura, otros segundos más y repitió el mismo gesto de antes, se puso de pie y sin darle oportunidad a nadie de atraparlo salió corriendo, perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos.

— ¡Maldito Naruto! Vuelve acá—gritó Karin furiosa— ¡No seas cobarde!

— ¡Ya verás cuando te vea Naruto! ¡Te voy a dar un golpe tan fuerte que no recordarás ni cuando se creó el ramen! —Esta vez quien gritó fue Sakura, también enojada por el reciente comportamiento del rubio.

—Que problemáticas son ustedes dos—dijo Shikamaru luego de dar un bostezo, miró a su amigo que estaba a un lado de él, un gordito de mejillas marcadas y que comía una bolsa de papas—Chouji, será mejor que te vayas, yo estaré por aquí un buen rato.

—Olvídalo Shikamaru… eres mi mejor amigo… te ayudaré a cumplir el castigo… porque sinceramente… no creo que con ellos acabes pronto—decía el chico entre las veces que se metía las papas a la boca, el Nara suspiró con fastidio pero le agradeció el gesto pues él también dudaba acabar rápido si sus compañeros seguían así.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Chouji? —Preguntó Kiba molesto, quién respondió fue Ino.

—Pues que si seguimos peleando, nos darán más castigo del que merecemos. Mejor vámonos, miren que es de Orochimaru-sensei del que hablamos.

El grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su perdición, Hinata se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, la verdad estaba algo asustada con respecto al castigo pues, no sabía el trabajo que les daría el profesor de ciencias. Llegaron a su destino, miraron la puerta como si ésta fuera la entrada al infierno, dieron un profundo respiro y como Shino era el más cercano, abrió la puerta, no había nadie adentro, suspiraron con alivio. Al parecer era mejor esperar, que a que los esperaran, entraron y se mantuvieron en silencio, pasaron diez minutos y nada.

—Tal vez se le olvidó—comentó Kiba con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro, algunos lo miraron como diciendo: "si claro, sigue soñando"

—Será mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que se le ocurra venir—dijo Sakura con aburrimiento mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del laboratorio y se cruzaba de brazos sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hola chicos, ya volvió por quien lloraban! —Gritó Naruto, llegando al laboratorio luego de otros diez minutos que se habían mantenido en silencio.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas!? —Preguntaron enojados Kiba, Sakura y Karin, el rubio retrocedió algo asustado pero luego habló.

—E-estaba en el baño—todos suspiraron, a veces su amigo no cambiaba, pero era mejor así, no querían que cambiara aunque nunca se lo dirían en voz alta.

— ¿Qué hacías…? Olvídalo, no queremos saber—habló Ino pero luego se retractó, Naruto la miró extrañado.

—No, estaba en el baño de las niñas, buscando información—un silencio se instaló en el aula y el chico miró a sus compañeros, los chicos lo miraban con lástima y las chicas… tragó saliva pesadamente, parecía que estaba en problemas.

— ¿En el baño de las chicas? —Preguntaron en tono lúgubre Ino, Sakura y Karin, Hinata simplemente se mantuvo en silencio pero con las mejillas sonrojadas—más te vale tener una muy buena razón para que estuvieras ahí.

—B-bueno y-yo… hmmm … pues… visitaba a mí amiga—ahora si todos estaban desconcertados, ¿qué amiga tenía Naruto en el baño? A no ser que…

— ¡Naruto pervertido! —Gritó Sakura y luego lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo estrelló contra la pared.

—Sakura… Creo que te pasaste un poco—comentó Shino acomodando sus lentes luego de examinar al rubio que veía estrellitas con la cara de la pelirosa.

—Ella hizo bien… ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Naruto tener relaciones sexuales en el baño de chicas? ¿Y justo en este momento? —Mencionó Karin con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara.

— ¿Quién dijo…? —Susurró el rubio despertando del ataque, adolorido— ¿Quién dijo que tenía sexo en el baño? Eso es imposible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso mini-Naruto no tiene confianza? —Se burló Kiba y luego se soltó a reír, el burlado lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Al menos al mío no lo ha visto ni tocado Sai—contraatacó Naruto, todos jadearon sorprendidos ante tal revelación, miraron a Kiba que estaba con la boca abierta y un poco sonrojado.

—Kiba, no sabíamos que tenías esas fijaciones—comentó Shikamaru con gesto entre aburrido y burlón.

—E-eso n-no es c-cierto—tartamudeó el Inuzuka en defensa, seguían mirándolo con duda y por si acaso algunos se alejaron un paso—. Oigan ¿qué les pasa? No sean así.

—Es que Kiba, sabíamos que Sai era como medio rarito pero ¿tú? —Explicó Ino divertida y extrañada. El chico le iba a contestar pero…

—Escuchen bien, estudiantes—el profesor Orochimaru entró en ese preciso momento, sin mirarlos y dirigiéndose a su escritorio—los dividiré en grupos… Nara, Yamanaka y… Se puede saber ¿qué hace el señor Akimichi aquí? —Ahora era que repara en la presencia del muchacho.

—Vine a ayudar, si no es impertinente—contestó Chouji mientras escondía tras su espalda; la tercera bolsa de papas que había destapado. Orochimaru lo miró e hizo un gesto, pero no mencionó nada más.

—Como decía… Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi, irán al salón de música… Inuzuka y Aburame se quedarán en el laboratorio, Uzumaki, Haruno y Namikaze irán al gimnasio—anunciaba autoritario pero la diversión se mezclaba en su voz, cosa que los hacía tragar pesado a los alumnos, el profesor miró con malicia a Sasuke—mientras que Sasu… el señor Uchiha y la señorita Hyuga—se corrigió y anunció el apellido de Hinata con algo de desprecio—vendrán conmigo a otro lugar.

Casi todos hicieron gestos de desprecio al escuchar a donde iban, menos Hinata que su expresión demostraba terror, el tan sólo pensar que debía estar sola con el Uchiha y posiblemente con Orochimaru, la hacía ponerse nerviosa y por una razón le entraba el miedo. Los primeros tres salieron rumbo al salón de música siendo seguidos por los otros que iban al gimnasio, Shino y Kiba comenzaron a ordenar el laboratorio, el profesor se mantuvo en su escritorio unos momentos, casi sin prestarle atención a Hinata y Sasuke.

—Síganme—dijo Orochimaru poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta siendo seguido por ambos alumnos, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, el profesor se dio la vuelta y los miró con desprecio—mucho cuidado con lo que hay adentro—dicho esto se marchó sin más.

—P-pero… ¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó la Hyuga algo asustada, dándole la espalda a su compañero, Sasuke la miró y suspiró silenciosamente.

—Es la oficina de él, debemos organizarla sin romper nada—explicó el Uchiha con indiferencia, acercándose a la puerta y verificando si estaba abierta, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con expresión de pánico.

Él abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que la chica entrara primero, Hinata tragó pesadamente y entró con pasos lentos y algo torpes. La oficina no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña pero si sería algo difícil de limpiar por el montón de cosas que allí había, Sasuke había encendido la luz luego de haber entrado detrás de ella. Había una estantería con varios libros, otra estaba llena de frascos y el contenido de éstos era variado, algunos de los líquidos se veían viscosos y otros contenían ojos y otras extremidades. En una esquina se encontraba una mesa y encima de ella había varios animales disecados, aves, ratas y serpientes. Hinata sintió pánico y no siguió mirando, el Uchiha hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la situación, no sabía como ese hombre podía trabajar en ese lugar, camino hacia el escritorio que había allí y tomó los utensilios de limpieza que estaban escondidos atrás.

—Hyuga, toma la escoba y barre el piso, yo limpiaré lo demás—dijo mientras le tendía la escoba, ella la tomó con manos temblorosas, asintió y comenzó su labor al igual que el pelinegro, mientras más rápido empezaran más rápido terminarían.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Todos ponían mucho empeño en su tarea pues no querían tener más problemas con Orochimaru, probablemente era el profesor al que más miedo le tenían, no sabían que era exactamente lo que les daba ese miedo pero no querían averiguarlo. Sakura, Naruto y Karin limpiaban el gimnasio, aunque ambas chicas estaban un poco apartadas del rubio y lo fulminaban con la mirada debido a que todavía se acordaban de lo ocurrido hace rato.

— ¿Podrían, por favor, dejar de mirarme de esa forma? —Se quejó el muchacho, harto de las miradas de ellas—yo no hice nada de eso que ustedes piensan.

— ¿Ah no? —Preguntó con burla y enojo la pelirroja, sujetando el trapeador con mucha fuerza, daba la impresión de que se preparaba para golpear a su primo.

—Por supuesto que no—siguió defendiéndose—fui a visitar a _mi amiga Hanako, la niña de los baños_—ahora ambas lo miraban incrédulas y él completó—del viejo edificio.

— ¿¡Que tu qué?! —Se alarmó Sakura—ese lugar está prohibido Naruto y lo sabes.

— ¿Qué hacías exactamente allí?

—Sakura, Karin, recuerden que les dije esta mañana que buscaría información pero no les dije donde, conozco a Hanako desde que llegué, ella había sido mi única amiga hasta que encontré al cretino de Sasuke—comenzó a explicar el rubio, ellas asintieron con algo de pena—eso que atacó a Hinata fue algo raro y se me ocurrió preguntarle a ella, pues era la única que sabía acerca de todo lo extraño que pasa en el instituto.

— ¿Y te contó algo? —Naruto asintió ante la pregunta de su prima, Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, no le gustaba mucho esa situación.

—Me lo contó todo, me dijo que…

— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

— ¡AH! —Gritaron los tres por la voz repentina—Gai-sensei es usted, nos asustó—respiraron aliviados, el hombre los miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

—Es que Orochimaru-sensei nos castigo y nos dijo a nosotros que limpiáramos el gimnasio—respondió Sakura, ambos primos asintieron a lo dicho por su compañera.

—Hum, que raro—dijo con el ceño fruncido y colocando una mano en su barbilla como pensativo—él me lo hubiese dicho y de todas maneras no puedo preguntarle porque ya se fue.

—Espere…—lo interrumpió Karin— ¿Orochimaru se fue? ¿Hace cuanto?

—Sí, el se fue hace como…—Gai miró su reloj para consultar—media hora después de que sonara el timbre.

—Y nosotros llevamos aquí hora y media—se enojó la pelirroja—y el tipo ese no se digna a ver si cumplimos el castigo, es un…—lo que era no lo supieron pues, ella se alejaba mientras maldecía entre dientes al profesor.

— ¿Cómo sigue, Gai-sensei? —Le preguntó Sakura al hombre, que alzó una ceja al mirarla, ella tragó saliva y señaló el vendaje que llevaba en la cabeza—lo digo por el vendaje, algo debió haberle ocurrido.

—Ah, esto—señaló su cabeza y luego frunció el ceño, Naruto se puso nervioso—no sé lo que pasó, sólo recuerdo que iba al comedor y luego oscuridad, desperté en la enfermería con Iruka y Shizune (aunque me dio la impresión de que les interrumpía el momento) me dijeron que posiblemente resbalé y al caer me golpeé la cabeza y por eso quedé inconsciente.

— ¿Pero le duele mucho?

— ¡Bah! Naruto, se ve que todavía no me conoces—el hombre se puso firme, levantó su pulgar derecho y le dio una brillante sonrisa con un guiño de su ojo izquierdo, un escalofrío recorrió a ambos jóvenes y sonrieron de forma forzada—yo soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco, esto es algo sin importancia. Pero será mejor que ustedes se vayan a casa, ya es muy tarde y no es bueno que jóvenes como ustedes anden merodeando por ahí a altas horas.

—Sí, Gai-sensei, tiene razón, vámonos Naruto—Sakura tomó al rubio de la mano y lo jaló hacia la salida, Karin hacia mucho que se había ido, se detuvieron en la puerta y la Haruno volteó hacia su profesor—espero se recupere pronto, profesor—luego de eso se fueron, dejando solo a Gai, que suspiró al perderlos de vista.

—Esta jaqueca me mata—dijo en voz alta poniendo una mano en su frente—no me gusta mentirle a los chicos, pero luego verán que soy débil y preferirán a mi rival—sus ojos flamearon y alzó un puño frente a su rostro—Kakashi, algún día voy a vencerte de forma definitiva… ya lo verás…—luego se echó a reír de forma histérica— ¡Ay! Estupida jaqueca, mejor voy a donde Shizune para que me dé unas pastillas, espero que no esté Iruka, no quiero sentirme mal tercio—salió del gimnasio quejándose y sujetando su cabeza pues, sentía que iba a explotarle.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Naruto y Sakura caminaban por los pasillos para encontrarse con sus demás amigos, no vieron a Karin por ningún lado por lo que supusieron debió haberse reunido con los demás. Iban en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pisadas al avanzar, ambos estaban algo pensativos y ella rompió el silencio que los envolvía, pues tenía ciertas dudas rondando en su cabeza.

— ¿Oye Naruto? —El rubio la miró cuando escuchó su nombre— ¿Tu sabes _lo que es Hanako_? —Él, no sabía si debía responderle pero al final asintió— ¿Y no estás asustado?

—Bueno, no voy a negar que, cuando la conocí la primera vez; casi me hago en los pantalones—tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar y luego soltó una carcajada—fue completamente aterrador pero luego de un tiempo de conocerla mejor ya no le tenía miedo.

—Hanako siempre ha habitado los baños del viejo edificio—decía la Haruno—eso es lo que me han dicho, yo nunca he ido a ese lugar… ¿pero que hacías tu ahí? —el chico parecía renuente a contestar y ella lo notó—si no quieres contarme esta bien…

—Me ocultaba—la interrumpió, su voz se hizo baja y ella lo miró extrañada—el primer año, antes de cambiarme de salón al de ustedes, mi antiguo grupo me molestaba por muchas cosas, yo era más pequeño que ellos y se aprovechaban de eso, me correteaban y cuando lograban alcanzarme, me golpeaban hasta dejarme en el suelo sin moverme—la pelirosa jadeó horrorizada y cubrió su boca con sus manos, habían dejado de caminar y él continuó su relato—nunca le dije nada a nadie en ese momento pues sentía miedo.

— ¿Naruto, qué le decías a tu padre y a tu padrino?

—Que me caía, yo era algo torpe y travieso, así que les pareció lógico y no preguntaron más—respondió con una sonrisa sombría, ella pasó saliva y lo oyó atentamente—un día en que me molestaban, les repliqué y salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, me dolía el cuerpo pues en la mañana me convirtieron en un saco de golpear, llegué al viejo edificio, obviamente ellos sabían los relatos de ese lugar y no se atrevieron a seguirme…

"—Estás muerto Namikaze—"escuché que gritaron cuando me adentré en el edificio, se habían reído y luego se marcharon. Yo me quedé ahí sin saber que hacer, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, todo el lugar parecía ser sacado de una película de terror pero no me importaba, yo no quería salir, sin darme cuenta llegué a los baños de chicas, un temblor se apoderó de mí al abrir la puerta pero no hice caso y entré.

"Todo estaba sucio o se caía a pedazos, los espejos estaban rotos y algunas de las puertas estaban caídas o por la mitad, sólo una se encontraba en buen estado, la cuarta puerta. Eso me pareció raro pero no le dí mucha importancia, caminé hasta el final del baño y me senté en el suelo, el techo tenía un agujero por donde entraba la luz al igual que una ventana muy alta que yo no alcanzaba en una de las paredes. Ahí me quedé por lo que pareció varias horas pero no me importaba, me sentía miserable y no podía evitarlo, de pronto me pareció escuchar que se abrían los grifos y el agua comenzaba a caer.

"Me levanté del suelo y miré los lavamanos, nada, estaban intactos, después escuché agua que se desbordaba, me moví y el piso estaba inundado, estaba sorprendido y asustado, no sabía de donde salía hasta que ví la cuarta puerta, de allí provenía el agua. Me acerqué con mucho cuidado a la cuarta puerta y lo más rápido que pude la abrí de golpe, sólo estaba el inodoro que desbordaba agua, me alejé asustado y cuando me di la vuelta para irme de allí, la ví.

"— ¿Qué haces aquí? —"me preguntó, yo me caí de espaldas al suelo y la miré con más detalle. Era como una niña de once o doce años, tenía el cabello corto hasta la barbilla y de color marrón, sus ojos eran azules pero opacados, tenía el uniforme del instituto pero era antiguo pero además de eso, era toda transparente y flotaba como a medio metro del suelo.

"—Yo… yo, n-no era mi intención m-molestar—"tartamudeé, estaba asustado no lo iba a negar y ella podía ver eso, al principio se veía molesta pero después se entristeció y se me hizo raro eso.

"—Ya veo—dijo—está bien si estás asustado y te quieres ir. Todo el mundo se va, no deberías estar aquí, es muy peligroso—estaba atónito y no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo"

"— ¿Pero que hay de ti? Tú también peligras—"le había dicho, recuerdo que puso una expresión burlona y luego se echó a reír, tenía una linda risa, no sabía que era lo gracioso hasta que habló

"—Yo no peligro tanto, estoy muerta y soy un fantasma—yo me quedé estático, sin poder creerle—soy Hanako y… ¿Quién eres tú?"

"—M-me llamo Naruto—"el miedo empezaba a desaparecer y la curiosidad se apoderaba de mí, me sentía relajado y desde ese momento ella empezó a hablar conmigo, se convirtió en mi amiga y eso me agradaba, ya no le tenía miedo y era divertido estar con ella. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, recuerdo haberme quedado dormido y luego escuchaba una voz llamándome, sentía frío en algunas partes de mi cuerpo y desperté.

"Hanako atravesaba mi cuerpo con sus manos, no era una sensación agradable, me miró con mucho reproche, me dijo que llevaba media hora tratando de despertarme y que ya era muy noche, me preocupe pero luego escuché una voz que me llamaba con preocupación, era mi padre y luego escuché la voz de mi padrino, me levanté; no me había dado cuenta de que me dormí en el suelo mojado y ahora tenía mucho frío, además de que el cuerpo me dolía por los golpes en la mañana y la carrera. Intenté dar un paso pero caí, Hanako me miró preocupada y de nuevo la voz de mi padre se escuchó, le dije a ella que se fuera, que estaría bien y que haría todo lo posible por volverla a visitar. No se movió por un rato pero después asintió y desapareció, de nuevo se oyó la voz de mi padre, le grité y el me escuchó, pasaron como cinco minutos cuando me encontró.

"Apenas me vio se lanzó sobre mi y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, "gracias a dios estás bien" decía, me cargó en sus brazos (mi padre era fuerte y yo no pesaba tanto) y salimos del edificio, en la salida vimos a mi padrino e hizo lo mismo que mi padre cuando me encontró, nos fuimos al auto de mi padre y mientras yo miraba hacia atrás, en una ventana estaba Hanako, despidiéndose de mí con expresión triste, desde ese día prometí que la volvería a ver como pudiera.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después? —Preguntó Sakura cuando el rubio terminó el relato.

—Ellos se enojaron conmigo, decían que había sido irresponsable y que casi les daba un infarto cuando vieron que no regresaba, entonces les conté todo lo que me pasaba. De inmediato se movilizaron, sabían que no estaba mintiendo, me quede en casa una semana antes de volver al instituto, sólo quería volver para visitar a Hanako, cuando regresé, estaba en otra sección…

—La nuestra.

—Exacto. Todos fueron amables conmigo y no me trataron como apestado, eso me agradaba, me cayeron bien, bueno… Sasuke no, me cayó de la patada, en el receso iba a ver a Hanako y me entretenía con ella, en una de esas visitas cuando tenía que regresar a clase, el grupo que me molestaba se acercó a mí y comenzaron a molestarme como antes, no podía defenderme y fue entonces que…

—Que Sasuke apareció—completó la pelirosa con una sonrisa, el rubio la correspondió y asintió—te ayudó a ponerte de pie con su siempre semblante serio, estaba molesto y entonces ambos se pusieron a pelear con el grupo…—ella negaba con la cabeza y una suave risa escapó de sus labios—los demás llegaron a donde estaban y en vez de apartarlos, les ayudaron a darles una paliza, el director de aquel tiempo los vio a todos y los mandó a la dirección.

—Contamos todo lo que pasaba y a la final, esos chicos fueron expulsados, claro que antes de que decidieran eso; habían pasado unos días, los cuales Hanako aprovechó para asustarlos…

—Y desde entonces todos ustedes son muy unidos, en especial tú y Sasuke, a pesar de no querer admitirlo… hay un lazo especial entre ustedes dos… nadie lo entiende…

—Sí, bueno, entre Sasuke y yo no hay secretos… es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, aunque a veces me saca de quicio.

—Gracias Naruto—él la miró sin comprender—por expresar lo que sentías y compartirlo conmigo, eres una buena persona, alguien muy especial—ella sonrió otra vez.

—Bueno, de nada…—se quedaron en silencio—será mejor que vayamos con los demás—Sakura asintió y comenzaron a avanzar, otra duda la asaltó y se lo hizo saber al rubio.

—Naruto…—el asintió para hacerle saber que escuchaba y que podía continuar— ¿Cómo sabes que Sai vio… ejem… a Kiba? —Se sintió incomoda por preguntar y miró al chico que bufó disgustado pero luego se echó a reír.

—El mismo Sai me lo contó, estaba en el baño lavándome las manos cuando él apareció, la verdad es un poco incomodo estar con él a solas, de repente comenzó a decir cosas extrañas de que había leído en un libro… bla, bla, bla… y dijo que de alguna forma vio a Kiba y hasta lo tocó, yo le dije: "bien por ti" y salí corriendo del baño.

—Oh por Dios—dijo Sakura avergonzada, poniendo sus manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas y luego se echó a reír— ¿crees que Sai…?—Dejó la pregunta al aire pero Naruto entendió.

—Yo creo que sí, sólo que no lo sabe…—el rubio dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a donde estaban todos sus amigos, sólo faltaban Sasuke y Hinata.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Hinata y Sasuke aún se encontraban en la oficina de Orochimaru, ya casi terminaban limpiar y eso era un alivio, procuraron dejar todo en su lugar y no tocar aquello que los hiciera dudar. La Hyuga, subida en una silla, colocaba unos libros en el estante cuando de pronto sintió que perdía el equilibrio, dio un pequeño grito y luego sintió que se estabilizaba, se sostuvo de la pared y puso una mano en su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración estaba agitada, después de haberse calmado decidió saber cómo es que no había caído.

El Uchiha estaba a su lado, claro que ella lo miraba desde arriba por estar subida a la silla, se quedaron mirando un buen rato, escaneando el rostro del otro como para guardarlo en su memoria, la mirada de él era muy intensa y confusa, Hinata no pudo más y apartó la mirada, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Frunció el ceño y miró el brazo derecho del pelinegro, siguió su trayectoria y se ruborizó hasta el nacimiento del cabello, estaba segura de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

— ¿U-Uchiha? C-creo q-que… C-creo qu-que… B-bueno.. —El aludido frunció el ceño, no sabía qué quería decirle, tartamudeaba mucho pero parecía que era por los nervios, la vio con la cara tan roja como un tomate y se preguntó que le pasaba. De pronto notó algo, su mano derecha sostenía algo, firme y agradable al tacto, bueno a su tacto, miró su mano y abrió los ojos como platos.

Dio un saltó hacia atrás y tropezó con la alfombra que estaba allí, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Hinata casi se vuelve a caer pero esta vez pudo estabilizarse por cuenta propia, a penas lo hizo se bajó de la silla y se movió al otro lado de la habitación, como si quisiera poner mucha distancia entre ellos y no es para menos. Después de todo, le había agarrado el trasero pero no en plan pervertido, lo hizo para que no cayera y se lastimara, tampoco sabía donde ponía sus manos, fue una especie de impulso.

—Yo…—el pelinegro se puso de pie y miraba a otro lado, parecía tener un imperceptible rubor pero la ojiperla pensó que era su imaginación—lo lamento, no quería tocarte de esa forma, no sabía lo que hacía.

—No, no hay problema—él alzó una de sus cejas pero no la miró—q-quiero decir q-que no volverá a suceder y fue mi culpa porque casi me caigo.

—Creo que ya terminamos aquí—seguía sin mirarla, tomó todas las cosas y las puso en su lugar, fue a recoger los libros que se cayeron y vio una fotografía, se sorprendió pues en la foto salían Orochimaru, la directora del instituto y el padrino de Naruto, aunque estos últimos estaban rayados con marcador, como si fuera la travesura de un niño. El reloj de la oficina sonó anunciando la hora y despertándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¡Ay no! —Se lamentó la Hyuga, el pelinegro no le prestó atención, se puso de pie y metió la foto en el libro y puso éste en su lugar—ya son las cinco, probablemente me van a matar—el Uchiha se tensó al escucharla y la miró con una expresión que parecía pánico.

— ¿Qué hora dijiste que era, Hyuga?

—Las cinco ¿P-por qué?

— ¡Maldición! —Sasuke comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta mientras maldecía entre dientes—vete con los demás y le dices a Naruto que tuve una emergencia y se lleve mis cosas, él entenderá, espero—después de decir esto salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había estado tan distraído, que se le había olvidado por completo.

Por otra parte, Hinata no entendió lo que había ocurrido, mientras lo meditaba caminaba en dirección al laboratorio donde estaban sus cosas, cuando llegó estaban todos allí, ellos la miraron pero se extrañaron de verla completamente sola, sin el Uchiha.

—Hinata ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Le preguntó Ino apenas estuvo con ellos, la ojiperla los miró con extrañeza.

— ¿No pasó por aquí? —Ellos negaron— él se fue rápidamente—miró al rubio—dijo que tenía una emergencia y que recogieras sus cosas. Que tú entenderías o eso esperaba.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir Naruto?

—No sé Karin, estoy tratando de recordar. Aquí tengo las cosas de Sasuke pero…—se quedó pensativo un rato y luego abrió los ojos con pánico, la misma expresión que Hinata vio en Sasuke hace un rato— ¡Maldición! ¡Es hoy! ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos! ¡Adiós! —Y exactamente como el pelinegro, salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve! —Le gritaba Sakura pero ya era tarde se había ido— ¿Alguien sabe que acaba de pasar?

—Para nada—respondieron todos al unísono.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas, Sasuke? ¿Está viendo la hora?

—Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo, no sé cómo es que se me paso… Itachi.

—No importa—dijo un pelinegro igual a Sasuke, aunque más mayor, con el cabello algo largo atado en una coleta baja y una ojeras algo marcadas—sólo… trata de llegar a casa más temprano la próxima vez.

—No fue mi culpa, Orochimaru nos castigo.

—Me lo contarás mañana, ahora vamos que ya casi anochece—entraron a la casa, Itachi entró primero seguido de Sasuke—Minato y Jiraiya están en el sótano, está todo listo.

—Está bien—a Itachi le dolía que su hermano menor hablara de esa forma tan vacía, como si no importara, pero ya no podía hacer nada a estas alturas, tenían que hacerlo por el bien de todos e incluso del menor.

Bajaron las escaleras que conducían al sótano, al final de éstas había una reja de hierro muy resistente, la abrieron y pasaron, más que un sótano eso parecía una cueva debajo de la casa, allí con unas cadenas que estaban conectadas a la pared, se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de cabello blanco y largo, el otro rubio y de ojos azules, tenía un parecido con Naruto, pues claro, eran su padre y su padrino, ambos hombres miraron al chico y suspiraron, colocaron las cadenas en las muñecas del menor y en los tobillos. Itachi se acercó con lo que parecía ser un bozal y lo colocó en el rostro de Sasuke, de manera que parecía evitar que hablara u otra cosa. El chico se movió de manera frenética para ver si las cadenas resistirían y asintió a los demás.

—Ya pueden irse, está por comenzar—habló sofocado, pues el bozal le impedía que saliera con claridad la voz.

—Pero Sasuke…

— ¡Que se vayan, Itachi!

—Nos veremos en la mañana Sasuke—Minato dijo esto y empujó al Uchiha mayor en dirección a las escaleras, Jiraiya mantenía la reja abierta, pasaron y la cerró con candado. Los tres se sentían impotentes mientras escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Sasuke, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sí, la noche había llegado más rápido de lo que alguien hubiera imaginado, la oscuridad se cernía en toda la ciudad, sólo las luces de las casas y algunos faroles iluminaban algunas zonas, la casa de los hermanos Uchiha estaba en oscuridad, unos minutos después, sus luces fueron encendidas en el mismo momento en que un joven rubio llegaba a toda prisa y se quedaba mirando la fachada, luego le echó una mirada al cielo, _no había luna_, suspiró y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la puerta.

En el sótano, las cadenas sonaban fuertemente, el pelinegro se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, sus ropas comenzaban a romperse, su cabeza colgaba hacia delante sin dejar de moverse para romper las cadenas, su cabeza se alzó de golpe y sus ojos, antes completamente negros, se volvieron rojos. _Como la sangre_.

**.**

**.**

**Uy, ¿Qué les pareció? La parte final, desde que Sasuke sale corriendo, es algo de último momento, espero que les haya gustado y que no fuera algo tedioso, les doy las gracias por sus hermosos reviews, no los contesto porque ya ven el largo del cap pero aún así los agradezco en el alma, en fin, nos leemos la próxima, ahí me dicen que tal estuvo ¿si? Y sabrán muchas cosas más, no se preocupen por eso. Espero no haber perdido el toque ¿preguntas o algo?**


End file.
